1. Field
One or more embodiments herein relate to a flexible printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of flat panel displays have been developed. Examples include liquid crystal displays, plasma display panels, organic light emitting diode (OLED) devices, field effect displays, and electrophoretic display devices. These displays are used in small and light systems such as portable computers (e.g., laptop computers and personal digital assistants), as well as desktop computer monitors and mobile phones.
OLED devices overcome many drawbacks associated with cathode ray tube displays. For example, OLED devices are smaller and lighter and consume less power and are more versatile than cathode ray tube displays.
An OLED device is typically driven by driving signals generated from a printed circuit board. The printed circuit board may be electrically connected to a display panel by a flexible printed circuit board (FPCB). However, the flexible printed circuit board generates electromagnetic interference (EMI) and electrostatic discharge (ESD), especially along the sides of the display panel. The EMI and ESD adversely affect the OLED device, both during manufacturing and in operation.